Hammer Headquarters
Hammer Headquarters is a wrestling training facility founded by retired professional wrestler Jim Evers. It is located in the outskirts of Springfield, Massachusetts, and is the foundation for more than ten current wrestlers - one including Chandler Evers, Jim's daughter. History Hammer Headquarters was founded on August 5, 1980, first located in a rented community center in Dorchester, Massachusetts. The area was considered too dangerous after only five days of being open, and was carried to the outer region of Springfield, specifically a former mattress warehouse. From there, Jim Evers hired four of his closest friends to build a wrestling ring and set up the entire training grounds as he wanted: "the Massachusetts epitome of the future." His first trainee, of course, was his daughter Chandler, along with North Carolina export Nick Branson, who later teamed with Chandler to become one fourth of the Brat Pack. The amount of trainees has grown over the years, which has caused Jim to hire several other trainers and to change his program to a more effective way to condition his future wrestlers. Regimen Training is scheduled per student by level. Three levels determine your amount of teaching: the highest level, Advanced, allows you to only train twice a week, four hours each day, by the day you choose. This is also the level where you are involved with Chaotic Wrestling, a Massachusetts independent promotion, and therefore must be using your acquired abilities in front of a live crowd while reporting back to Headquarters. The middle level, shortened to simply Mid-level, indicates you need at least four days of training, four hours a day. You are not permitted to be brought into CW unless you are a female and are wanted as a valet or manager, in which case your training is reduced to three days a week. The lowest level, Novice, requires six days of training, five hours a day, and exclusive front row seats to every CW show as a part of the training process. Students who fail to show up to even just one training session will either be dismissed from Hammer Headquarters or punished with more hours added to each session a day. Method of Training Hammer Headquarters uses the age-old philosophy of "no pain, no gain" - meaning that if you leave the training grounds without a scratch, bruise, broken bone or at least something hurting, you haven't learned yet. Evers strongly encourages a growth of callousness on a wrestler's body in order for them to appear more tough and to understand the value of professional wrestling - therefore he focuses more on throws and attacks than conditioning. He also feels that if conditioning is more important than actual wrestling skill, then a prospective student has no business in his building but rather in a local gym. Evers also doesn't invoke the art of promos, interviews or charisma - he believes that it comes naturally for every wrestler, or it can take time to process. It has nothing to do with acting coaches or "being over" with the fans; each wrestler should know how to win over or lose audience members. Structure The Headquarters was designed to be located in a place undesired. Notable Alumni *Chandler Evers *Nick Branson *Shane Dynamite *Abernathy *Amber Devilyn *Nikki Foyer *